


Caught

by hisokun



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, sexual innuendos everywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2525831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisokun/pseuds/hisokun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will just can’t control himself when Nico’s around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

**CAUGHT**

 

~***~

 

_Will just can’t control himself when Nico’s around._

 

~***~

 

He never expected to spend his weekend stacking books in the library.

The university library has its own separate building, and it’s three stories tall. Academic books are located on the second floor, while the more entertaining ones are on the third. But that’s not what Nico dreads the most. He can take a little walking around, and he doesn’t mind straining his arms a little. But the librarians – now, those old ladies are a little scary.

But there’s also a good part: he gets to hang out with Will, whom he hasn’t seen since the end of midterms, which was two days ago.

Will appears in front of him in his checkered shirt and ripped jeans. His blond hair is naturally shaggy. His eyes are glinting when they meet Nico’s, and his lips form into a quirky smile. Nico can’t help but feel his stomach thrumming silently, like butterflies are growing inside his bones. At this point, he’s going to have to tend to a butterfly garden.

When Will’s grin practically splits on his face, Nico’s resolve falters. “Hey, di Angelo,” he says, resting his arm across Nico’s shoulders. His teeth are slightly blinding. “Haven’t seen you in a while.”

“I guess those snap chats weren’t enough, huh?”

Will taps his chin, pretending to think about it. He smiles endearingly at the younger male. “Nothing beats the real thing.” He dips his head closer to give Nico a kiss, but before the Nico can push him away, the librarian clears her throat.

Mrs. Judith tucks her eyeglasses further up her nose. “May I remind you that you’re being punished for public display of affection?” She raises an eyebrow. “You don’t want to get in trouble again, don’t you?”

Will blinks at her before a smile shows on his face again. He spreads his other arm, as if he’s offering her a hug. “Mrs. Judith, it’s _such_ a pleasure to be working with you! Now, where shall we start?”

Nico watches his boyfriend smile at every damn person in the room, making the library that much brighter. Nico scoffs. As if the sun isn’t already enough, Will just _has_ to blind everyone. They follow Mrs. Judith into the storage room. It’s slightly dark, which suits Nico’s eyes. The librarian pushes a cart in Will’s direction, pushing her glasses up again.

“You will take care of the romance section. They’re on the third floor. Take the elevator to make it easier.” She glares at the both of them. “Don’t do anything frisky like last time.”

They head to the elevator without another word. Will pushes the cart in as Nico closes the door. They’re quiet for a moment, but the silence isn’t awkward. Nico shuffles on his feet, waiting for the elevator to get moving.

“So,” Will begins, “we’re alone in an elevator. An elevator with no cameras. You do know what that means, don’t you?”

Nico smiles a little, shaking his head. He ignores the heat on his neck. “You just never learn, don’t you?”

“Nope.”

Mrs. Judith caught them making out behind the science section of the library last week, when they were still studying for their midterm exams. Needles to say, the old woman wasn’t impressed by how Will managed to turn on a certain part of Nico’s anatomy. She threatened to mention this to the dean, but she changed her mind when her student assistant suddenly called in sick. She told them that they would have to stack the library for three days – today being the first.

This is better than their fathers finding out their little . . . escapades.

“Come on. One kiss,” Will insists, reaching for Nico’s hand. “We haven’t seen each other for two days. And I know that you miss me, anyway.”

Nico only rolls his eyes, but a blush makes its way on his cheeks. “Save your sweet talk for the bedroom, Solace.”

They’ve been dating for four months now. Will was the first stranger to help him stroll around campus. Nico was just about to enter into a full classroom when Will suddenly stopped him. He said, _“You sure you want to go there, buddy? I don’t think prof appreciates his students being late.”_ Turns out, it wasn’t Nico’s classroom at all, and Will directed him into the right building.

After that, they’ve been running into each other for weeks, with a few casual hellos. When Will finally had the courage to invite him over for coffee, it gradually became a routine. And when Nico finally had the courage to take it further, they started dating. Their friends weren’t even surprised when they entered the room, their hands linked. Although, Percy did look like a gawking fish, right until Annabeth bonked him on the head.

Right before the elevator reaches the third floor, Will leans down and gives Nico a swift kiss. He licks his lips. “Now, _that_ is a treat worth missing.”

The door opens, and Will cheerily walks outside, leaving a flustered Nico behind.

 

~***~

 

Nico almost drops the book on the floor. He furrows his eyebrows together in confusion. Will peers over his shoulder and whistles.

“Interesting book,” he says. “Maybe we should borrow it and find out what it’s about.”

The black haired boy scowls and inserts it into the shelf. He and Will have been stacking books for nearly an hour now, and they’re still not halfway through. When Mrs. Judith placed them in the romance section, Nico definitely did not expect it to be so many. Who reads romance novels like these, anyway?

“Do you think Mrs. Judith has a kink for this stuff?” Nico asks, shuddering when he touches another book. This time, there’s a picture of a half naked man on the cover, holding a girl in his buff arms. Nico narrows his eyes and slowly pushes it into the empty space.

Will shrugs. “Who knows?” He takes one look at Nico and laughs. “You look like you’re about to barf.”

“I am,” Nico agrees. “Don’t you think it’s a bit weird? She caught us . . . doing something, but she places us in the romance section. Maybe she’s telling us something.”

“Yeah. Like, how we should do something else, instead.”

“You’re getting too desperate, Solace.”

He only laughs. “Only for you, gloomy face.”

Will glances from left to right, checking if anyone is there. But no one really comes to the library on weekends, and he doubts Mrs. Judith will check in on them. Will rests his hands on Nico’s waist and pulls him in. Will is warm underneath the shirt, so when Nico touches his skin, he nearly draws back, feeling like his fingers has just been scorched.

“Mrs. Judith is going to kill us,” he informs.

Will is looking at the scar on his collarbone. He kisses him there first, fluttering his lips on his rough skin. “What she doesn’t know won’t kill her.” His breath is warm. It makes Nico’s spine shiver.

“You really can’t wait until we’re alone, Solace?”

“We’re alone,” he says briefly, his lips coming to join the smooth line of Nico’s jaw. “Besides, you’re turning pale again. It seems that you haven’t enjoyed the sun much lately.”

Nico bites his lower lip to prevent a soft moan. He clutches Will’s shirt, his chest heaving. “Stop teasing me, will you?” His breath hitches. He’s pretty sure that he’s extra red by now. But at this point, he doesn’t really care. His fingers grab tight onto Will’s shirt when the blond’s lips are making its way on Nico’s mouth.

But right before their lips can meet, Nico hears a shrilly scream.

“Oh, gods!” Mrs. Judith exclaims. She’s brought even more books, but her shaking arms drop them on the ground. She massages her eyebrows in frustration. She raises her hands up in surrender, exasperation evident in her features. “You know what? I don’t even care, anymore. Just finish stacking up before going home.”

She exits through the elevator, her face oddly pale.

Will and Nico look at each other, and try not to laugh.

The next three days are going to be fantastic.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess you can say that this is sort of a continuation of Gashes. I can write two more chapters of this, if you'd like. Hope you enjoyed reading. :)


End file.
